


Narancia Shits Himself While Playing Team Fortress 2 With Jolyne and Fugo

by bolsno23



Category: Team Fortress 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Absurd, Crack, F/F, F/M, Farting, M/M, Nihilistic, References to Hitler, Scat, barack Obama is in, shot my dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolsno23/pseuds/bolsno23
Summary: shittng
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Hermes Costello/Kujo Jolyne, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Narancia Shits Himself While Playing Team Fortress 2 With Jolyne and Fugo

**Author's Note:**

> James Madison

narancia was playing his favorite game tf2 with fugo and Jolyne when he feels that he has to take a gigantic shit!!! he then lets out big Fart which makes fugo gasp for air and jolyne big laugh

“haha Pussy, cant even compare to me!” Jolyne says before backstabbing 48928492 snipers on the same fort in 2fort. then narancia says he needs to go before unloading hell into his panties. big fart after Hugh mongus fart. he is so embarrassed and abbacchio sniffs it while bruno masturbates. Giorno and mista are having sex in the bathroom so narancia goes to his room and shits more on the floor. then james madison comes out of his closet and then recites the constitution.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WEIRDO IM TAKING A SHIT IN MY PANTS!” narancia said and james madison shoots himself. narancia then put on new clothes and continued the game of tf2 with jolyne as fugo died from her massive big farts that were not from narancia but from jolyne actually. then tyler the creator breaks into the house with jasper and earl and they rap radicals while dancing like a toddler. jolyne then realizes she pissed herself and narancia and jolyne have a foursome with hermes and fugo when he wakes up and then everyone including ofwgkta have a bigsome and then boss n word comes in and has sex with himself and the end. but no because then a giant nuclear bomb comes out of nowhere and cums all over Narancia and he explodes and dies.


End file.
